Levianne (CTD)
Levianne "Levi" Crusher '- Dwudziestosześcioletnia podła, dwulicowa, zakłamana, wstrętna, żałosna, tępa idiotka, ****, zdrajczyni, mająca wszystkich gdzieś dziewczyna, która okłamuje wszystkich wokoło, i ma wszystko gdzieś. Jej rodzice jej nie cierpią, ponieważ jako nastolatka kradła im pieniądze, nie przyznawała się do oszustw, nie chciała oddać skradzionych oszczędności, i robiła wiele innych złych rzeczy. Kradnie rzeczy ze sklepu odzieżowego, a ubrania sprzedaje nieświadomym klientom, z czego zarabia krocie pieniędzy, jednak kiedy brak jej funduszy - znajduje sobie nowego faceta. Onieśmiela go swoimi bajecznie długimi nogami, i zapachem perfum ''Versace, które również ukradła. W jej związku chodzi głównie o (emm) i pieniądze. W końcu zostawia swojego chłopaka, zabierając mu pieniądze, i ucieka do innego wybranka, aby znów móc żyć w luksusach. Zgłosiła się do Total Drama: Locked Terror, aby wygrać pieniądze. Wygląd: Levianne jest wysoką dziewczyną o bardzo długich nogach. Podkreśla ich długość poprzez noszenie krótkich sukienek i obcasów. Jest ciemną blondynką, jednak rozjaśnia swoje włosy, ponnjjieważ uważa, że wtedy jest bardziej atrakcyjna. Dziewczyna maluje mocno oczy i usta, aby bardziej przyciągnąć uwagę mężczyzn. Stara się zawsze wyglądać jak najlepiej, aby uwieść mężczyznę i skraść jego pieniądze. Charakter: Levi jest zazwyczaj cicha i spokojna, do czasu, kiedy ktoś nie zacznie jej przeszkadzać w planach, chociaż do ludzi nastawiona jest raczej negatywnie... Udziały w Fikcjach: Total Drama: Locked Terror: Stan: Odc.1: Levi wyszła jako piąta z autobusu. Nie bała się swojej konkurencji, wręcz uważała że jej nie ma. Próbowała się zaprzyjaźnić z Sadie, Maggie i Vivian, poneważ zauważyła, że są naiwne i może to wykorzystać. Jej pierwszym wrogiem stała się Selene. Zakolegowała się z Niang, która ma podobny charakter do niej. Próbowała trochę poflirtować z Shawn'em by dowiedzieć się, czy jest bogaty. Okazało się że ma dziewczynę, ale Levianne zauważyła wychodzącego z autobusu William'a. Okazał się być pochodzącym z bogatej rodziny upartym racjonalistą z trudnym charakterem. Levi próbowała go poderwać, jednak na marne. Pierwszym wyzwaniem było odszukanie jednego z trzech kluczy w jednym z sześciu pięter wieży. Levi zaczęła od pierwszego piętra, czyli Recepcji, jednak od razu wdała się w bójkę z Selene, której Levianne ukradła tępy scyzoryk. Na miejsce przybył Piers, który złagodził sytuację, ale unieruchomił Levianne, tak, że nie mogła się w ogóle ruszać. Cała trójka poszła na zaplecze Recepcji, gdzie Selene i Piers kontynuowali dalej swoje poszukiwania. Levianne się w końcu uwolniła, i zamknęła ich na zapleczu, jednak silny Piers wywarzył drzwi nogą. Uciekła do Pokoju Muzycznego, gdzie znajdowali się Czeska Nicky, William i Niang. Znowu próbowała poderwać Will'a, przez co wpadła między deski sceny, jednak chłopak jej tym razem pomógł. Kiedy się tego nie spodziewał, pocałowała go, a on się zbrzydził i od niej uciekł. Levianne była wściekła, ale dalej kontynuowała poszukiwania klucza. Pobiegła do Pokoju Rekwizytów, szukała, i szukała, jednak trzy klucze zdobyła Selene, Maggie i Sadie, które zostały kapitankami nowych drużyn. Szczerze liczyła, że trafi do drużyny Sadie, albo w ostateczności Maggie, jednak Selene wybrała ją do swojego Team'u, co Levi się nie spodobało... Odc.2: Levianne była bardzo zła, że znalazła się w drużynie z Selene, Shawn'em, Nicky, Jurgitą i Piers'em, ponieważ były to same osoby, za którymi nie przepada. Kiedy jej drużyna nie miała na czym siedzieć, ona wyciągnęła poduszkę i się na niej położyła, a kiedy nie miała co jeść - podpiekła sobie parę pianek nie dzieląc się z innymi. Oczywiście zaczęła się sprzeczać z Selene na początek o to, kto ma uczestniczyć w poszukiwaniach jedzenia itp., a później, co ma robić podczas zadania. Dla siebie wybrała piękne (lecz trochę zniszczone) wiktoriańskie łoże, a dla reszty znalazła stare, spróchniałe, drewniane łóżka. Chciała również wziąć od Selene jej notatnik, ale niestety nie udało jej się przekonać. Kiedy głodne i groźne wilki zaatakowały NoStaLgicznych SocJoPatów (czyli jej drużynę), Levi próbowała pokonać czwórkę wilczków. Dwa zabiła, jednak pozostałe dwa zaczęły ją gryźć po nogach, a nikt nie chciał jej pomóc, jednak jakoś uszła z życiem. W międzyczasie Jurgita ją ogłuszyła. Jej drużyna wygrała, z czego się cieszyła, ale jednocześnie czekała na szansę na odesłaniu Selene do domu, a właściwie do Nieba, a właściwie do Piekła... Odc.3: Levianne była zezłoszczona, że podczas poprzedniego wyzwania nikt nie chciał jej uratować i miała też omamy po ogłuszeniu przez Jurgitkę. Jej głównym celem zostało skradnięcie notatnika Selene, aby dowiedzieć się, jakie ma strategie. Przez omamy wydawało jej się, że kradnie notatnik Selene, ale tak na prawdę macała jakiś kamień. Po chwili Jurgita ją znowu ogłuszyła, jednak ta po chwili się obudziła i zmęczona poszła się zdrzemnąć. Podczas wyzwania w lesie gdzie uczestnicy mieli szukać niejakiej Amy Selene znalazła skrawek ubrania, i spytała się Levianne, jaki konkretnie materiał to jest, ponieważ wiedziała, że Levi zna się na modzie. Była to angora, a Amy nie miała ubrania uszytego z tej tkaniny. Kiedy wszyscy szli dalej, nagle na głowę Levi spadła wiewiórka, wzięła jej torebkę w zęby i uciekła. Levianne była wkurzona i zaczęła ją gonić, jednak wywaliła się na błocie i się ubrudziła, a wiewiórka gdzieś uciekła przez co Levi dostała jeszcze większej furii, jednak chciała już naleźć Amy, i skończyć wyzwanie. Później wiewiórki zaatakowały też Shawn'a, więc Levi się cieszyła, że nie tylko ona została przez nie zaatakowana. Chwilę potem wyczuła wanilię, zapach którym psikała się Amy. Minęło trochę czasu, i Socjopaci usłyszeli coś w krzakach. Levianne chciała, aby Selene i Piers sprawdzili co to jest, bo jeśli by im się coś stało, to nie byłoby jej przykro...Kiedy jej drużyna odnalazła dziewczynę, Amy popchnęła Levianne na glebę, przez co Levi się zezłościła, i rzuciła na nią sieć, jednak niestety nie trafiła, a Amy ze spokojem ziewnęła. Chwilę później ze zdwojoną siłą rzuciła na nią znowu sieć, i tym razem się udało. Kiedy Amy uciekła, Selene kazała sprawdzić Levianne na GPS'ie, gdzie mają iść. Levi pokazała palcem na zachód, jednak bała się zagubienia, ponieważ zostało tylko 5%. Kiedy drużyna dotarła do Drogi Powrotnej, Levi miała paranoję, że wszędzie są złowieszcze wiewiórki. Okazało się, że jednak nie są wcale sami...6 Serc ukryli się za krzakami. Levianne była przestraszona, bo nie chciała ich zabijać, bo wtedy ją też czekałaby egzekucja. Była zła, że się nie wygrzebują, ale jednocześnie też smutna, bo tęskniła za swoją torebkę Gucci Guccianą, ale jednocześnie też podekscytowana, bo podczas wyzwania czuła się jak "w jakimś horrorze". Shawn gdzieś pobiegł, i potknął się o torebkę Levi. Zawołał ją, a to od razu do niego podbiegła, powiedziała że go kocha, i wzięła Guccianę. Na początku myślała, że Ruda Szmata zabrała jej lokówkę, jednak po chwili ją znalazła. Kiedy Selene zawołała Socjopatów, Levi od razu przybiegła, przejrzała się w lusterku, i uznała, że wygląda fatalnie. Na rozkaz pastel gothki zostawiła torbę i rzuciła się na Tyrone'a. Ten pociągnął ją za włosy i bardzo mocno kopnął w pośladki. Levi dopingowała Selene, żeby złapała Amy, a w międzyczasie rozprawiała się z Tyrone'em, uwzględniając kopnięcie go mocno w krocze. On ją unieruchomił. Ta przez chwilę cierpiała, jednak się wzięła za siebie, i uderzyła z całej siły Guccianą w twarz rapera. Następnie zaczęła kopać leżącego Tyrone'a z całej siły jak najszybciej. Nagle do akcji wkroczył William, który odepchnął Tyrone'a na bok, i zaczął dusić Levianne, a później ją torturować. Shawn ogłuszył William'a i Tyrone'a przez ogłuszenie puszką, i razem z Selene wziął torebkę Levi, i zaczął ją wołać. Levianne od razu przybiegła, i przez przypadek powaliła Selene na ziemię. Kiedy Amy ZNOWU uciekła, Levianne się na nią rzuciła, i poprosiła Selene i Piers'a, aby jej pomogli. Katie nie wiedząc co robić rzuciła się na Levianne, wyrwała jej torebkę, i rzuciła na drzewo. Shawn wziął Katie z Levi, jednak Amy znowu popchnęła Levianne na ziemię. Dziewczyna wstała, i zauważyła Guccianę na drzewie. Podbiegła do niego, zabrała torebkę i była w euforii. Kiedy Shawn znalazł jej PRAWDZIWĄ torebkę, okazało się że Levi znowu dostała jakichś omamów i tak na prawdę głaskała Rudą Szmatę. Otrząsnęła się, rzuciła wiewiórą daleko, i znowu zaczęła spokojnie głaskać Guccianę. Okazało się, że i drużyna ^ Serc i Drużyna Socjopatów wygrała, i odpadł Bob, który zagubił się gdzieś w lesie. Odc.4: Levi cieszyła się ze wspólnych chwil z torebką. Obmyśliła plan, aby Shawn zerwał ze swoją dziewczyną. Postanowiła napisać liścik w imieniu Jasmine do niego, spsiukać go perfumami, itp., a następnie dać go Shawn'owi, co zrobiła. Chłopak jej nie uwierzył, a ta zaczęła się z nim kłócić o cechy listu, i nie tylko listu, ale też o cechy Levianne, jak i jego. Wyzwaniem miał być quiz, w którym uczestnicy dostali cytat wypowiedziany przez któregoś z zawodników z poprzednich sezonów i ocenić, kto go wypowiedział. Ponieważ SocJoPaci mieli przewagę, kapitanka Selene musiała wykluczyć kogoś zadania, i tym kimś była oczywiście...Levianne, której nie spodobał się wybór pastel-gothki. Usiadła gdzieś z boku, i czekała, aż wyzwanie się rozkręci. Nagle okazało się że ktoś uśpił uczestników, i zabrał do ciemnego pomieszczenia, gdzie były kobry. Właziły na innych, a Shawn wrzucił węża na Levi, jednak Nicky wyjęła koszyk, do którego wszystkie wpełzły. Okazało się, że SocJoPaci wygrali trzeci raz z rzędu, ale nadal wszystkie trzy drużyny były osobno uwięzione. Levianne była głodna, i nie mogła się doczekać nagrody, czyli (podobno) luksusowego obiadu. Odc.5: Levi obudziła się jako trzecia. Śniło jej się, że była w luksusowej w restauracji, i kiedy podano jej danie, na talerzu była karteczka z napisem "Już niedługo Cię dopadnę.", przez co dziewczyna się obudziła. Ukradła notatnik śpiącej Selene i przepisała z niego wszystkie strategie itp. Ponieważ Jurgicie, Shawn'owi i Selene nie chciało się pracować, to Levianne musiała zgrać swoją ekipę podczas wyzwania, i ustalić, jaką sztukę będą wystawiali. Zabitym miał być Shawn, a Jurgita miała być morderczynią. Selene i Piers mieli wcielić się w rolę duo detektywistycznego, a Levi wraz z Nicky miałyby być podejrzane wraz z Natasią, która później miałaby być również martwa. Shawn zaczął powoli odkrywać prawdę na temat Levi, a okazało się że ona ukradła nie ten pamiętnik. Była tym strasznie wkurzona, jak i tym, że sztuka została wystawiona nie po jej myśli, ale Socjopaci znowu wygrali. Odc.6: Levi dzieliła się jak zwykle na początku odcinka swoimi przemyśleniami w Pokoju Zwierzeń. Dziwił ją fakt, że tyle wytrzymała z osobami, których nie cierpi. Wyzwanie polegało na przedstawieniu śmierci na Amie. Socjopaci dostali nici, tortownicę i karton od mleka. W sumie było trochę pomysłów, ale były one trochę bezsensowne. Ostatecznie o dziwo pomysł Nicky był najlepszy, jednak Socjopaci po raz pierwszy nie wygrali, bo zrobiły to Jamniki, pomimo tego, że na początku odcinka T'Ji została zabita przez Amie. Przez jej śmierć nie było ceremonii, jednak przez nierówną ilość osób w drużynach utworzono nowe drużyny. Kapitanem Jamników została Vivian, jednak Maggie za nią wybierała osoby do składu, i wybrała ją, Piers'a, Selene, Katie, a Levi znalazła się w Socjopatach wraz z Jurgitą, William'em, Majli i Sadie których kapitanem był Shawn. Niang pozostała bez drużyny, i dopiero kiedy odpadnie pierwsza osoba z którejś drużyny, wtedy Niang do niej dołączy. Odc.7: Levi cieszyła się, że jest w drużynie z Sadie i z William'em, ponieważ mogłaby oszukiwać Sadie, i flirtować z William'em. Majli wydała jej się obojętna, a Shawn'a i Jurgity nie chciała znać. Wyzwaniem było odszukanie i złapanie zwierząt na polanie. Levi szła wraz z William'em, którego na wszelkie sposoby podrywała, Sadie, która cały czas coś do niej mówiła i mówiła że jest jej najlepszą przyjaciółką, i Shawn'em, któy cały czas jej dokuczał, co bardzo nie spodobało się Sadie, która na niego nakrzyczała, i obie krytykowały to, że on jest kapitanem. W końcu Shawn się odczepił. Pod koniec Levianne złapała 5 zwierząt. Prowadziła w ilości w swojej drużynie, jednak Shawn ją wyprzedził i zdobył 6, co ją bardzo oburzyło. Jamniki i tak mieli ponad dwa razy więcej zwierząt, więc Socjopaci przegrali i Levi po raz pierwszy była na ceremonii. Zagrożonymi byli...Majli i Shawn, a ku ucieszeniu Levi to właśnie Shawn odpadł. Odc.8: Levi była bardzo, ale to bardzo zadowolona, że Shawn odpadł. Flirtowała jeszcze trochę z William'em, a Sadie ją przeprosiła, ponieważ odcinek wcześniej powiedziała jej, że nie może się spotkać z William'em, co ją zdziwiło. Levianne przyjęła jej przeprosiny. Wyzwanie polegało na pokonaniu toru przeszkód. Levi była w parze z Sadie i konkurowała z Maggie i Katie w skakaniu na kule nad błotem. Dziewczyny się starały, ale przez tuszę Sadie były ostatnie i - niestety - zagrożone na ceremonii Socjopatów, ponieważ to przez nie drużyna przegrała. Z programem pożegnała się Sadie, a Levianne bardzo z tego powodu ulżyło, ponieważ jej nie lubiła, i nie chciała umrzeć. Odc.9: Levianne jak zwykle dzieliła się swoimi przemyśleniami po ostatnich wydarzeniach na początku odcinka. Odpadła już połowa, więc była zadowolona. Po eliminacji Sadie nie było jej przykro, chociaż dziewczyna była naiwna, przez co można ją było wykorzystać, a skoro już odpadła, to Levi czuła się bardziej zagrożona, więc postanowiła zawiązać sojusz z William'em, na co on się na szczęście zgodził. Zadanie polegało na zwiedzeniu domu strachów. Levi się bardzo bała, szczególnie, że było tam brudno, i było dużo kurzu. Trzymała się koło William'a. Nie chciała iść z Jurigtą, ponieważ się jej bała, ale jednak ustąpiła William'owi. Noga utknęła jej w jednym ze schodków, ale William jej pomógł. Chciała się jakoś rozdzielić, ale William nadal jej nie pozwalał. Nagle tuż za Levianne pojawiła się postać w masce, która głośno krzyknęła do ucha Levianne i uciekła popychając wszystkich z drużyny. Później Levi poczuła podmuch wiatru, co ją przestraszyło, bo nigdzie nie było żadnego okna, więc skorzystała z sytuacji, i wtuliła się w William'a. Potem na ściennie zauważyła zjawę, ale okazało się, że był to jej własny cień. Levianne i William zgubili gdzieś Jurgitę i Majli, więc poszli ich poszukać. Dość szybko znaleźli Jurgitę, która stanęła koło Levianne i razem miały czekać aż Will przyjdzie z Majli. Ponieważ Levi się jej bała, uciekła od niej, i się zgubiła. Otoczyło ją stado pająków, ale Levi sprytnie spryskała je swoim dezodorantem wyciągniętym z torebki. Od tyłu zakradła się do niej Jurgita co ją przestraszyło, więc kopnęła ją w brzuch. Wytłumaczyła jej, że myślała, że to jakaś zjawa. Na drodze spotkał ich William. Kiedy wszyscy szli dalej, Levi upadł dezodorant, i chciała go podnieść, jednak wpełzł na niego pająk, który potem wszedł na dłoń Levi. Krzyczała i chciała go odtrącić, aż w końcu rzuciła nim na obraz, który się zbił, przez co ona się jeszcze bardziej przestraszyła, i pobiegła jak najdalej. Okazało się, że po tym wyzwaniu jest rozdzielenie, i dwie osoby, które najbardziej się przestraszyły zdobywają nietykalność. Tymi osobami były Selene i...Levianne! Levi zdobyła nietykalność, i odpadła Jurgita. Została ósemka uczestników, ponieważ Katie popełniła samobójstwo. Odc.10: Zadaniem było napisanie opowiadania w parach. Levianne pracowała z Maggie, ale niestety zdobyły najmniej punktów, więc zostały zagrożone. Ponieważ Selene i William wygrali, zdecydowali, że Piers i Vivian również będą nietykalni, więc Majli i Nicky zostąły zagrożone. Odc.11: Majli została zabita, kiedy poszła na łąke. Levianne w międzyczasie całowała i igraszkowała z William'em, jednoczesnie kłócąc się z Vivian. Ponieważ były wtedy świeta, Levianne nie mogła uczestniczyć w wyzwaniu, i poszła do dogrywki z William'em, którą przegrała i zdechła. :( Odc.16: ...Ale okazało się że jednak żyje, jednak Vivian ją i tak zabiła. (please) Total Drama Charm School: Lizia Fiorenti: Audycja: Levianne robi zakupy kradnie ciuchy w jednym z droższych sklepów odzieżowych. Na razie jest przy dziale sukienek, aby wybrać którąś na randkę ze swoim nowym chłopakiem. 'Levianne: '''Cześć. Pytacie się pewnie czemu to ja mam się dostać do waszego show? No cóż. Po pierwsze - pieniądze. Jestem w stanie zrobić dla nich WSZYSTKO. ''Zmarszczyła brwi. '''Levianne: Po drugie - UWIELBIAM rywalizację, i wieczne niebezpieczeństwo, więc jestem gotowa na wszystko. Zakwitowała swoją wypowiedź uśmieszkiem. Levianne: I po trzecie - beze mnie ten show się nie odbędzie... Zmarszczyła brwi, po czym odeszła z koszykiem ubrań za progi sklepu. Galeria <3: thumb|left|Biedronka jest zła, kupuj w LEVIatanie! Podoba Ci się Levi? Tak. Średnio. Nie. Kategoria:Postacie CTD